Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to obtain information about an object of interest can capture an image of the object and request or cause that image to be analyzed to attempt to locate information for a matching object. An image analysis and matching process typically looks for features of an object represented in an image and performs a matching process whereby an attempt is made to locate an object with features that are determined to sufficiently match those of the captured image. It can be difficult to obtain accurate results, however, for objects that have a relatively low number of features that enable those objects to be accurately identified. Further, there can be various objects that are relatively similar such that even if the type of object can be identified, it can be difficult to determine the correct version, size, or model.